Last Dance
Last Dance is the ninth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 4th, 2015. Synopsis It is prom time at Rosewood High School, except for Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer who have been banned due to "security" concerns. As the girls see this as the final humiliating blow to their high school careers, the girls' mothers try to make the best of a bad situation by offering a home prom in Spencer's barn. At first reluctant, the PLLs agree and try to make the best out of a bad situation. But one to never miss a formal, Charles has other plans in store to make this a night they will never forget. Meanwhile, Veronica, Pam, Ashley and Ella use prom night to touch base on everything that has happened to their daughters. Title and Background *The title of the episode could be a reference to this being the last dance that the Liars will have in high school before graduation. *The title also refers to Charles' text sent to Alison, saying that it is her last dance. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Caleb Lane as Rhys Matthews Trivia *The table read was on May 29, 2015. *Filming began June 1, 2015 and wrapped on June 9, 2015. *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false.Source *For the Fairy Tale themed prom, Aria's inspiration was Snow White, Emily's was the Evil Queen from Snow White, Hanna's was Rapunzel, Mona's was Little Red Riding Hood and Spencer's was The Little Mermaid. Alison's inspiration has yet to be confirmed, but possibly Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Source Source 2 *Clark Wilkins is revealed to be an undercover cop. *While they didn't appear, Bridget Wu, Noel Kahn, Lucas Gottesman and Jenna Marshall are mention and its revealed that Noel and Bridget went together as did Lucas and Jenna respectively. Quotes Featured Music Gallery Behind the Scenes 11273000_679912178821101_884108871_n.jpg CGb_oGsUkAAlAsN.jpg CGdiWi_UcAAVq2J.jpg CGif1StUIAE6hxE.jpg CGif2CDUYAAANgH.png CGif10fUAAAI92V.png CGif19QU8AAUAAi.png CGmkAeUWQAEtpWu.jpg 11330621_112572719077212_1525017576_n.jpg CGoSPGBW0AARy2h.jpg 11374648_1438984406422034_1739905276_n.jpg CGrZH7rWQAAl4FK.jpg CGrZH8BW8AAdWq1.jpg 11378282_445355175643556_712293626_n.jpg 11378928_1415927838732886_1571456141_n.jpg 11258460_1450810215234705_305766945_n.jpg 11410736_679776112155276_2019667089_n.jpg 11326723_880088402063558_1217117915_n.jpg CGyWKbZVAAA-kUu.jpg IMG_20150606_154825.jpg 11324507_762043203894412_296678011_n.jpg 11358188_1404464639882758_1883047138_n.jpg CHCSAQZUgAEh393.jpg 11376434_1614866548757448_1901124271_n.jpg CHCT62bWQAEGlkz.jpg IMG_20150610_211959.jpg IMG_20150610_212001.jpg IMG_20150610_212003.jpg CHSziTZUAAM10M3.jpg CHSziTWUMAA-v6h.jpg CHSziNNUsAEgcnS.jpg CHSziNLUsAAsKSO.jpg IMG_20150616_093303.jpg 11379834_1649690565249457_42178288_n.jpg IMG_20150730_144352.jpg 11828823_615876431848783_6920489715855281862_n.jpg 11800383 615876358515457 2771095187171639722 n.jpg 11751799_615876445182115_7943299571463363166_n.jpg 1157709_615876375182122_4273966036669048849_n.jpg 11855796 615876398515453 870394850192825129 n.jpg 11796250_615876488515444_3786887196578126359_n.jpg 11060960_615876518515441_4141769040537131883_n.jpg 11811411_957482360960148_3708146489486494839_n.jpg 11214288_957482390960145_9007312935886933393_n.jpg pretty-little-liars-prom-inline-8.jpg Promotional IMG_20150717_022702.jpg IMG_20150717_022700.jpg IMG 20150722 000052.jpg IMG 20150722 000054.jpg IMG 20150722 000058.jpg IMG 20150722 000100.jpg IMG 20150722 000105.jpg IMG 20150722 000103.jpg IMG 20150722 000108.jpg IMG 20150722 000112.jpg IMG 20150722 000114.jpg IMG 20150722 000116.jpg IMG 20150722 000021.jpg IMG 20150722 000024.jpg IMG 20150722 000028.jpg IMG 20150722 000031.jpg IMG 20150722 000037.jpg IMG 20150722 000040.jpg IMG 20150722 000042.jpg IMG 20150722 000045.jpg IMG 20150722 000047.jpg IMG 20150722 000049.jpg IMG 20150722 000005.jpg IMG 20150722 000008.jpg IMG 20150722 000010.jpg IMG 20150722 000012.jpg IMG 20150722 000017.jpg IMG 20150722 000019.jpg IMG 20150721 235926.jpg IMG 20150721 235933.jpg IMG 20150721 235958.jpg IMG 20150722 000001.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x09 Official Preview Tuesdays at 8 7c on ABC Family! Pretty Little Liars - 6x09 Sneak Peek Spencer & Toby Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on ABC Family Pretty Little Liars Ep 609 Promo M3|Last Dance Canadian Promo Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:Episodes